1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reduction of the transfer of vibration in watercraft. Specifically, the present invention relates to the isolation of the motor from the deck of a watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the field of watercraft, the propulsion unit, or motor as it is commonly referred to, is mounted directly to the frame of the watercraft. Standard motor units, notably those of the outboard variety, are commonly known to vibrate, especially at low speeds. Traditionally, the direct mounting of the motor to the frame of the watercraft allows the transfer of vibrations from the motor directly to the deck of the watercraft, thereby creating high levels of vibration in the deck.
High levels of vibration in the deck of a watercraft can be problematic for a variety of reasons. For example, the high vibration levels can reduce the enjoyment of the passengers in the watercraft. Furthermore, high levels of vibration may also loosen fasteners in the watercraft, such as screws or bolts, thereby requiring an operator to perform frequent maintenance in order to ensure that the fasteners remain secure.